Ishida, no estas solo
by Lis Phantomhive
Summary: Ishida Uryu siempre ha dependido de él mismo, no necesitaba a nadie más. O por lo menos eso creía antes de que una serie de eventos le hagan ir perdiendo la estabilidad tan característica de él ¿Será que necesita el apoyo de alguien más?
1. Mi mente es un caos

**Saludos a todos (Hi!) Hum como les diré, apenas ando viendo Bleach y pues me he enamorado de él, más concretamente de Ishida Uryu pero bueno… la idea llegó y tuve que escribirla de inmediato.**

**Información general, vas Shukaku (/._.)/**

_**Parejas: Este fic no se centrará en ninguna pareja, las relaciones marcadas son de amistad solamente, no hay IshiHime, IchiIshi ni nada por el estilo.**_

_**Advertencia 1: Puede contener spoiler para quienes no hayan terminado el arco de la sociedad de almas, es decir, si no han pasado lo del rescate de Rukia y eso aguas…**_

_**Advertencia 2: Se sale un poco del contexto de cómo pasa lo de Ishida, sus poderes y eso, osease no tomaré la historia tal cual pasó.**_

_**Utilizamos "Ishida" en vez de "Uryu" debido a que la gran mayoría lo llama así, solo habrán algunos personajes que lo llamen Uryu y queremos que se note.**_

_**~O~ Cambio de escena o lugar.**'pensamiento'_

_**~Fin~**_

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece ;_; si me perteneciera Ishida saldría en todos y cada uno de los capítulos al igual que Byakuya, Ukitake, Ulquiorra y Toshiro, o muy probablemente Ishida sería el protagonista, en fin, esta historia solo tiene fines de entretenimiento.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Mi mente es un caos.**

-¡Por fin es viernes! – Keigo se levantó de su asiento y se estiró, bostezando sonoramente.

-Ya quiero relajarme en el pasto del parque, fue una semana cansadísima - Mizuro termino de guardar las cosas en su mochila mientras se ponía de pie.

-He traído algo de comer para relajarnos más – Orihime sacó un recipiente lleno de alguno de sus misteriosos y extraños guisos, la cara de todos se volvió pálida de tan solo verlo.

-Ah, Orihime, yo pensaba que podríamos comprar algo de la tienda, ya sabes, es más refrescante – Tatsuki se alejó lo más que pudo de aquel burbujeante guisado.

-Bueno, supongo que tienes razón Tatsuki-chan – Contestó tapándolo y volviéndolo a meter a su bolsa.

Ichigo miraba entretenido la escena de sus compañeros hasta que cierto movimiento a su derecha atrajo su atención – Hey Ishida, ¿A dónde crees que vas? Iremos al parque – El mencionado detuvo momentáneamente su andar.

-No gracias – Su contestación fue rápida, reanudando su andar casi al instante.

-Pero Ishida-kun – La voz de Orihime hizo que nuevamente se detuviera – Por fin terminó la semana y necesitamos relajarnos un poco, te hará daño estar estudiando tanto o entrenando sin parar.

'_Entrenar' _ Ishida apretó fuertemente la cruz de Quincy que aún colgaba de su muñeca derecha – Lo siento Inoue-san, pero me temo que en esta ocasión no – Caminó hacia la salida lo más rápido que pudo para evitar alguna palabra más.

-Ishida-kun – Orihime permaneció con la mirada fija en la puerta por donde Ishida había salido, Tatsuki apoyó una mano sobre su hombro, Sado bajó un poco la mirada e Ichigo tronó la boca molesto.

-Ni te molestes Inoue, vámonos ya – Ichigo tomó su mochila y caminó hasta la puerta, siendo seguido por los demás.

Una vez en el parque se sentaron cerca de algunos árboles que proveían de una sombra bastante acogedora y refrescante, Tatsuki y Orihime repartieron la comida que hace unos momentos habían comprado y comenzaron a conversar amenamente. Keigo soltaba una que otra broma acerca de los profesores que hacía reír a la mayoría, mientras que Mizuro comenzaba a quedarse dormido sobre el pasto.

-Me preocupa Ishida-kun – Orihime habló en un momento en el que el silencio se había hecho prolongado – Lo he notado diferente de un tiempo para acá.

-Ishida está volviéndose más loco de lo que antes era – Ichigo miró hacia el sol que comenzaba a ocultarse, era cierto que Ishida ahora parecía mucho más distante de ellos que antes de su visita a la Sociedad de Almas, contrario a lo que había pasado entre él, Inoue y Chad, quienes se habían unificado más después de ese suceso – Nosotros hacemos lo que podemos, si él no quiere aceptarlo ya no es culpa nuestra – suspiró dejándose caer sobre el paso.

Orihime suspiró con tristeza y continuó con su vista clavada en el horizonte, Sado dirigió su mirada a una calle que llevaba directamente al departamento de Ishida.

**~O~**

Ishida estaba recargado sobre la pared de su habitación, tenía los ojos cerrados y su respiración era pausada, apretaba con mucha fuerza la cruz, hasta el punto de sacar algunas finas líneas de sangre, pero parecía no importarle _'Entrenar, ¿Entrenar qué? Mis poderes se han ido para siempre, con ellos todo mi esfuerzo invertido por años, cansancio, desesperación, frustración, dolor, todo, todo se ha ido con ellos, el trabajo de años se fue en tan solo 40 minutos' _Lentamente abrió los ojos y miró su mano, ahora manchada de la sangre que fluía, soltó el agarre lentamente y dejó que la cruz colgara libremente por su muñeca, se despegó de la pared y caminó hasta la puerta que conducía al baño, entró y abrió la llave del lavabo enjuagando su mano, después se quitó los lentes y los colocó cuidadosamente a un lado, se enjuagó la cara un par de veces antes de tomar una toalla para secarse, se detuvo al ver su reflejo en el pequeño espejo que colgaba de la pared, no había dicho nada a Ichigo, Inoue o Sado sobre la pérdida de sus poderes, temía que lo llamaran como él mismo se consideraba _'Débil' _sin utilidad ni beneficio alguno para ellos, temía que le consideraran un estorbo, ¿Temía? No, esa no era la palabra correcta, Ishida no sentía temor a la reacción de ellos, nunca, desde la muerte de su abuelo había necesitado la aprobación o apoyo de alguien, había sido independiente y se había prometido crecer y fortalecerse por su cuenta, ¿Entonces por qué pensaba en ellos? A pesar de su negación había desarrollado una especie de "amistad" con Inoue, Sado e Ichigo pero de un tiempo para acá se había convencido de que era una "amistad" pasajera, que no duraría más allá de las primeras semanas de haber regresado de la Sociedad de Almas, que al final cada quien volvería a su típica rutina, siendo todo como antes.

Ya había pasado 1 semana desde su regreso y al parecer su teoría no había sido del todo correcta, se podía apreciar a kilómetros de distancia el lazo que ahora unía a Inoue, Ichigo y Sado, se veía que había más confianza entre ellos y más afecto, lógicamente ellos habían intentado atraerlo a él pero Ishida no lo aceptaría tan fácilmente, después de todo, solo se necesitaba a él mismo ¿Cierto?

Sacudió su cabeza para despejarse de las ideas que parecían tener el objetivo de volverlo loco y derribar esa, antes grande y firme, estabilidad que poseía, se colocó sus lentes, acomodándolos con su dedo como usualmente lo hacía y salió del baño, miró por la ventana y vio que ya había anochecido, tomo un suéter que tenía cerca, salió de su habitación, pasó por una pequeña mesa y tomó las llaves y un poco de dinero que había sobre ella, salió del departamento con destino a la tienda para comprar lo que sería su cena.

Caminaba tranquilamente de regreso a su departamento con una bolsa de provisiones para algunos días, la noche era diferente, el cielo estaba un poco nublado, impidiendo el brillo de las estrellas, la luna alumbraba vagamente el camino, había un aire que provocaba escalofríos, en pocas palabras, Ishida comenzó a sentir la necesidad de volver a su hogar cuanto antes, aceleró un poco su paso cuando de un momento a otro escuchó el tan conocido grito de algún hollow, Ishida arqueo el labio en señal de enojo y disminuyó lo más que pudo su reiatsu, con la esperanza de que aquella criatura no le detectara. Sin sus poderes estaría a completa merced el monstruo, reanudó su camino mientras miraba con cautela en varias direcciones, dobló la esquina que estaba a unos cuantos metros de su puerta, un poco más y lograría entrar.

-Pero que tenemos por aquí – Una molesta voz sonó a sus espaldas, Ishida mordió su labio. Ahora se encontraba en un gran problema.

Unos minutos después Ishida se encontraba jadeando recargado sobre una de las paredes, tenía una sangrante herida en su hombro que apretaba con fuerza, a unos cuantos metros el Hollow se retorcía de dolor por una ruptura en su máscara _'He usado lo que más he podido sobre los conjuros y apenas y he logrado hacer una miserable grieta, esto no va bien, de continuar así ese monstruo acabará devorándome' _Apretó más fuerte su herida cuando el punzante dolor lo volvió a invadir, el hollow comenzó a incorporarse lentamente una vez que su dolor cesó, comenzó a acercarse al jadeante joven que se encontraba sobre la pared _'Piensa Uryu, piensa' _Su cerebro tabajaba al 100 para intentar crear algún plan, levantó su brazo derecho y llamó a su arco como antes lo hacía, unas llamas azules se desprendieron de la cruz comenzando a crear la forma de un arco, Ishida contuvo la respiración pero después de unos segundos las flamas se dispersaron, no importaba cuanto lo intentara, no podía llamar a su arco, sus poderes realmente se habían ido.

El hollow estaba casi sobre de él cuando una onda de reiatsu totalmente descontrolado golpeó a ambos – Kurosaki – Ishida reconoció de inmediato la inmensa cantidad, eso quería decir que Kurosaki andaba cerca y que en cualquier momento llegaría y lo encontraría en tan deplorable estado. Aprovechando la distracción del hollow Ishida corrió a su departamento, entrando rápidamente y cerrando tras de sí, no pasó mucho tiempo para que escuchara el grito de dolor del hollow y un nuevo choque de aquel reiatsu. El hollow había desaparecido.

Ishida se quedó un momento en la misma posición tras la puerta, esperando a que Ichigo no se acercara a su puerta, para su fortuna pudo contar con la poca atención que prestaba este a sus alrededores y que muy probablemente no se había dado cuenta que andaba cerca de Ishida, ya que el reiatsu se alejó. Caminó hasta el baño y quitó lo que quedaba de su camisa y suéter, la herida era medianamente profunda, por fortuna no era algo que él no pudiera manejar así que comenzó con su curación.

Pasado un tiempo salió del baño y abrió su cama, metiéndose con cuidado a ella y cubriéndose con las mantas, _'Mis poderes se han ido realmente, que suerte la mía no es así, sin poderes y me ataca un hollow' _Sonrió irónicamente mientras se quitaba los lentes y los dejaba sobre la mesa de alado, al poco rato, cayó en un profundo sueño.

**~O~**

A la mañana siguiente Orihime, Ichigo y Sado caminaban tranquilamente en dirección del departamento de Ishida, Orihime llevaba una pequeña canasta – Kurosaki-kun ¿Dices que anoche te enfrentaste contra más hollows? – Dijo en tono preocupado.

-Sí, un estaba cerca de la casa y el otro un poco más lejos – Ichigo suspiró mientras tallaba sus ojos – Me sorprende no haberme encontrado al señor Quincy protector.

Orihime sonrió y se acercó a la puerta que tenían delante - ¡Ishida-kun! – grito mientras tocaba enérgicamente la puerta.

-Inoue, no hagas tanto escándalo, que tal si sigue dormido – Ichigo miró con sorpresa la fuerza que imprimía Inoue al tocar la puerta.

-Lo siento – Dijo riendo divertida para después tocar con menor intensidad.

Dentro los ojos de Ishida se abrieron de golpe al escuchar aquel sonido - ¡Sensei! – Se sentó sobre su cama mirando a su alrededor – Hacia mucho tiempo que no tenía esta pesadilla de aquel día – Dijo apretando su cabeza al darse cuenta de donde se encontraba, hizo una ligera mueca de dolor cuando sintió el dolor en su hombro. Otro golpeteo en la puerta le hizo terminar de despertarse, se colocó sus lentes y se levantó de la cama, cuando salió de su habitación pudo reconocer de quien era la voz - ¿Inoue-san? – miró horrorizado hacia la puerta, era totalmente inoportuna su visita, seguramente le preguntaría sobre el hombro, sin pensarlo corrió a su habitación y sacó otro suéter para ocultar el vendaje.

-Ishida-kun ¿Estás ahí? –La voz de Orihime era tan insistente como siempre.

-Vamos Ishida deja de hacerte el interesante y abre la puerta de una vez – otra voz habló con fastidio.

-¿Kurosaki? – Ishida miró incrédulo la puerta ¿Qué querían ahora?

Desganado y después de asegurarse de que el vendaje no era visible caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió -¿Sado-kun? – Dijo sorprendido al ver al mayor junto a los otros 2 - ¿Hay algún problema? – Continuó al recibir un ligero asentimiento de cabeza de Sado.

-Ninguno en absoluto, es solo que queríamos que nos acompañaras al parque, dado que no pudiste el día de ayer – Orihime extendió la canasta, mostrando toda la determinación posible.

-Lo siento Inoue-san pero hoy…

-No aceptaremos un no como respuesta – Ichigo interrumpió – Chad puede hacerlo por las buenas o por las malas.

Ishida rodó los ojos, ¿Qué era lo que querían? ¿Por qué no lo dejaban en paz si ya no tenían ningún objetivo en común? ¿No podían seguir con sus vidas normales? – Dado a que se han tomado las molestias de venir creo que no puedo rechazarlos tan fácilmente – dijo suspirando y haciéndose a un lado para permitirles la entrada – En un momento estaré listo – una vez que todos se encontraban sentados en el sillón caminó hasta su habitación, cerrándola tras de sí.

-Ishida-kun tiene todo en perfecto orden – Orihime miraba la limpieza del departamento.

Ishida se bañaba, daba ligeros pasos hacia atrás cada que el agua rozaba sobre su herida _'¿Cuál es el sentido de todo esto? ¿Por qué acepto?¿En qué momento me hice tan blando y manipulable? Valla es otro signo de debilidad de mi parte Sensei, seguramente estaría decepcionado de mí' _Cerró los ojos por un momento pero en el momento de hacerlo, violentas imágenes de la muerte de su abuelo lo invadieron, la sensación de miedo, de dolor, de desesperación invadieron su cuerpo rápidamente, comenzó a temblar mientras la completa escena de aquél día se reproducía en su mente - ¡SENSEI! – gritó al abrir sus ojos, no se había dado cuenta que algunas lágrimas habían comenzado a formarse en la orilla de sus ojos.

-Ishida-kun ¿Estás bien? – La voz de Orihime le hizo mirar a la puerta.

-N-No es nada Inoue-san, no es nada – dijo limpiándose el rostro, terminó lo más rápido que pudo y salió, tomo la ropa más cómoda y más apta para cubrir el vendaje y salió a la sala, siendo recibido por la cálida pero preocupada sonrisa de Orihime.

Salieron en dirección al parque, Orihime hablaba y hablaba como era común en ella, Ishida no estaba poniendo atención, no por descortesía si no por que las imágenes de su abuelo lo inundaban una y otra vez, ahora con una nueva escena, donde él no podía formar su arco, ganándose una mirada de decepción por parte de su abuelo. No sabía porque ahora relacionaba la pérdida de sus poderes con la muerte de su sensei, lo único que sabía es que su estabilidad comenzaba a venirse abajo con cada imagen y suceso. Cruzaron una calle hasta que Ichigo golpeó ligeramente el hombro de Ishida, él, al no estar preparado soltó un leve quejido puesto que había golpeado su hombro malo.

-Ishida, pon atención cuando te hablan – Ichigo al parecer había pasado desapercibido su reacción.

-Ishida, ¿Sucede algo con tu hombro? – Para desgracia para Ishida Sado sí había notado esa pequeña reacción.

-No me empujes Kurosaki – Dijo mirando con enojo – No es nada Sado-kun, seguramente dormí mal – Ishida desvió la mirada al piso.

-Puedo curarte Ishida-kun – Orihime dijo entusiasmada.

-No es nada Inoue-san, de verdad olvídenlo – Dijo reanudando su andar, al poco tiempo llegaron al parque, Ishida se sentó recargado contra un árbol y sacó su libro.

Continuó así hasta que Ichigo le arrebató el libro de las manos – Si vienes con alguien es para que estés con ese alguien, no para que te aísles como siempre lo haces – Ichigo aventó el libro al suelo, comenzaba a cansarse de esa actitud de Ishida.

-No toques mis cosas Kurosaki, yo no fui el de la idea de venir para empezar, es más yo no quería venir – Ishida respondió más molesto, sin embargo sintió un malestar en su corazón al decir la última frase.

-¡Bien! Entonces para que te tomas la gran molestia de venir y hacer tus dramas – Ichigo miraba con coraje.

-Ichigo – la voz dura de Sado hizo que Ichigo diera unos pasos hacia atrás.

-Haz lo que quieras, si quieres quédate, si quieres vete – Dijo regresando a su posición a lado de Orihime quien tenía la expresión de que soltaría a llorar en cualquier momento – Da lo mismo.

-Perfecto – murmuró Ishida, recogiendo su libro y poniéndose de pie, con dolor al apoyar su peso contra el hombro lastimado – Discúlpenme Inoue-san, Sado-kun – Comenzó a caminar, su cabeza giraba violentamente, no entendía por qué le habían ofendido las palabras de Ichigo, no sabía por qué había sentido la necesidad de retractarse al decir que no quería venir, no sabía por qué ahora toda esta confusión atacaba su cabeza en un momento en el que quería rendirse por la pérdida de sus poderes.

-¡ISHIDA!- El grito de Sado detuvo momentáneamente el tren de pensamientos que pasaba por su mente.

Ishida no supo que fue lo que sucedió después, solo sintió un fuerte golpe en su cintura, seguido de uno más fuerte en su brazo y cabeza, sintió que la herida en su hombro se reabría, su visión se tornó borrosa, su respiración entre cortada, al poco tiempo lo único que supo fue que el dolor comenzó a cesar, lo último coherente que alcanzó sus oídos fue el grito de Orihime, después, nada más, solo un zumbido que taladraba sus oídos.

-¡ISHIDA-KUN!

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Bien, ¿Cómo lo ven? Espero les llame la atención… no me pregunten por qué hago sufrir a Ishida si lo quiero tanto, es que no sé, pienso darle algo más de humanidad, más sentimentalismo**

**Espero enormemente que les llame la atención y me dejen sus comentarios opinando sobre la historia, que creen que pase, que le falta o cosas así.**

**Es mi primer fic de Bleach así que de verdad apreciaré su colaboración.**

**Muchísimas gracias por leer y ¡nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo!**

**¡Espero sus reviews!**


	2. Los problemas nunca vienen solos

**Em… perdón la tardanza… **

**Pau-chan muchas gracias por tu review, de verdad que lo aprecie mucho, no sabes como me encantó que me dijeras que logré conservar sus personalidad, creí que no lo había logrado n_n**

**Sindy, lamento haber dejado en algo tan crítico pero era necesario, gracias por tu review.**

**Espero que sea de su agrado este siguiente capítulo.**

**(Enjoy!)**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Los problemas nunca vienen solos.**

-Carajo, ¡Ishida! – Ichigo corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta donde su compañero se encontraba, agachándose a su lado.

Inoue tenía una completa expresión de horror en su rostro, tenía ambas manos sobre su boca y las lágrimas rodaban libremente por sus mejillas – Ishida-kun… - susurró, sin creer lo que sus ojos veían.

-Lo-Lo siento, no era mi intención… él se atravesó – El hombre responsable bajo de su automóvil y se dirigió torpemente al lugar, el nerviosismo afloraba por todo su ser.

-¡Cállese y llame una ambulancia! – Ichigo interrumpió lo que sea que aquella persona intentaba decir – Chad, ¡llama a mi padre! – Ichigo sabía que su casa no estaba muy lejos de allí, Sado asintió y emprendió su carrera.

-¡Ishida!, ¡Hey Ishida!, ¿Puedes escucharme? – Ichigo movía sus manos de un lado a otro, sin estar completamente seguro de que hacer _'Vamos, mi padre nos enseñó a Yuzu, Karin y a mí el cómo actuar bajo esta situación, vamos tengo que hacerlo'_. Finalmente Ichigo reaccionó como se suponía que lo haría, cuidadosamente se acercó a la nariz de Ishida y colocó muy por encima su mano en su estómago.

-Kurosaki-kun… ¿Ishida-kun está...? – Orihime contuvo su respiración un momento.

-No. Respira, pero es muy débil – Ichigo se colocó de rodillas y colocó sus dedos suavemente sobre la muñeca de Ishida – Su ritmo cardiaco también es muy débil – Ichigo simplemente quería moler a golpes al hombre responsable y… a Ishida, tonto, si se hubiera fijado esto no estaría pasando – Ishida, ¿Puedes escucharme? – Los azules ojos se abrieron lentamente, se veían aturdidos, sin enfoque, con dolor – Ishida ¿Sientes dolor en alguna parte?

-Kurosaki… – murmuró débilmente.

Ichigo y Orihime soltaron un suspiro de alivio, por lo menos Ishida aún reconocía quien era quien le hablaba – ¿Te duele tu espalda o cuello? – Ichigo sonrió débilmente.

-Kurosaki… habla más fuerte – Ishida intentó moverse.

-Quédate quieto – Ichigo colocó delicadamente su mano sobre el hombro derecho de Ishida - ¿No puedes escucharme?

Ishida cerró levemente sus ojos – Kurosaki, ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? – Ishida hacia varios gestos de dolor.

-Te atropelló un automóvil, tonto, ¿No te enseñaron a cruzar la calle? – Ichigo comenzó a analizar las heridas de su amigo, agradeciendo el ser fuerte ante ese tipo de situaciones.

Lo primero que analizó fue la cabeza, había un golpe del cual brotaba sangre, Ichigo sabía que los golpes en la cabeza pueden ser bastante molestos con respecto al sangrado así que procedió a ver si la nariz, boca u oídos presentaban algún tipo de hemorragia, al no encontrar nada más que un feo raspón en su mejilla derecha suspiró un poco aliviado, si no había sangrado significaba que casi era seguro que el cerebro no había recibido un golpe directo que pusiera en peligro irremediable la vida de Ishida, procedió entonces a revisar lo demás – Ishida…– Ichigo estaba completamente seguro que un brazo no podía rotar en ese ángulo y la manera en la que el cuerpo de Ishida se encontraba era realmente incómoda.

-Kuro…saki – La voz de Ishida era más débil, sus ojos ahora parecían completamente idos.

-Tranquilo Ishida, no hables – Ichigo intentó calmarlo, hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de que Ishida estaba en un completo estado de shock y él luchó por contener las lágrimas que se habían formado en sus ojos.

-¡Ichigo! – Isshin llegó corriendo junto a Sado - ¿Cómo está? ¿Ya llamaron a emergencias?

-Ya lo he hecho señor… - el hombre estaba recargado en su auto y tenía una total apariencia demacrada.

-Tiene un golpe en la cabeza pero no presenta hemorragias por oídos o nariz, he tomado su pulso cada 5 minutos y he mantenido estable su respiración, aún sigue consiente pero en shock, por lo menos reaccionó a mi voz y sabe quién soy – Ichigo miró a su padre mientras revisaba a su amigo – Su brazo está roto y tal vez la cadera tenga alguna lesión.

-Lo has hecho muy bien, hijo – Isshin le sonrió a Ichigo y este solo asintió un poco apenado, poco después las sirenas comenzaron a escucharse y una ambulancia arribó, los paramédicos bajaron rápidamente y llevaron todo lo necesario para brindar el auxilio.

Ichigo se levantó y caminó hasta estar a un lado de Orihime y Sado, Orihime no dejaba de llorar y Sado miraba seriamente el lugar donde trabajaban – Tranquila Inoue, Ishida es alguien fuerte – Ichigo se había convencido de eso durante todo el tiempo que había permanecido observando a Ishida, aunque no llevaran milenios de conocerse sabía que Ishida era fuerte y no se daba por vencido fácilmente – Es un orgulloso Quincy que seguramente saldrá adelante – Ichigo trató de sonar lo más convencido posible, sonriendo a los otros dos – Su cerebro parece que está bien, no debería de haber mayor problema.

'_Primero sensei, después mis poderes y ahora esto, eres patético Uryuu' _Ishida pensó mientras reaccionaba ante todos los dolores que su cuerpo sentía con cada acción de los paramédicos _'Duele, ¿Por qué tiene que pasar todo esto ahora?' _Ishida cerró los ojos del dolor cuando un paramédico levantó levemente su cabeza para colocar el collarín alrededor de su cuello – Chico ¿Recuerdas quién eres? – Escuchó una voz, su visión era borrosa, no podía enfocar bien sentía su cuerpo temblar sin poder detenerlo – I-Ishida…Uryuu… - Susurró levemente, soltó un quejido cuando tocaron su brazo – Esta roto, aguanta un poco más – Escuchó al mismo hombre hablar.

-Muy bien Ishida, esto te dolerá un poco – Escuchó una voz distinta esta vez, intentó enfocar a aquella persona sin éxito - ¿Kuro-saki? – La figura le recordaba enormemente al Shinigami de cabello naranja.

-No chico, su padre – aquél hombre contestó – Ahora, aguanta.

Ishida ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, su brazo fuera envuelto en algo, sin embargo el dolor fue tal que no pudo evitar soltar un fuerte grito.

-¡Ishida-kun! – alcanzó a distinguir entre el gritadero la voz de Inoue, ahora su cabeza dolía más, su visión se había puesto peor y el dolor no había cesado en lo más mínimo.

Ichigo volvió su mirada hacia Ishida en cuanto escuchó el grito, ahora una especie de soporte parecido al que se encontraba en su cuello estaba en su brazo, vio como colocaban con cuidado a Ishida sobre una camilla, elevándola y acercándola a la ambulancia.

-¿D-Dónde vamos? – dijo en un hilo de voz, apenas audible para Isshin, quien se encontraba alado.

-Al hospital general – con esa simple frase, Ishida intentó pararse – Hey, tranquilo chico, tienes un brazo roto, un golpe en la cabeza y quien sabe que más – Isshin intentó mantenerlo quieto.

-No quiero ir – a Ishida se le hizo irónico que las correas que estaban para asegurar que no se lastimara más eran las mismas que le impedían su adorada libertad.

-Lo siento chico, ya le he llamado a tu padre – Ishida ahora intentó con más fuerza, arrepintiéndose al sentir como si su cuerpo se rompiera.

-Vamos, cálmate – Isshin miró a Ishida, con preocupación, la mirada de Ishida aún se veía desenfocada.

-¿Quién vendrá con él? – Un paramédico preguntó a los que estaban ahí.

-Kurosaki-kun, Sado-kun y yo iremos por algo de ropa para Ishida-kun a su cuarto ¿Podrías ir? – Inoue miró a Ichigo quien apenas había apartado la vista de su padre.

-Yo iré – Contestó caminando hasta donde estaban subiendo la camilla, echó una rápida mirada a su padre y este asintió, subió a la ambulancia y se sentó, al poco rato la ambulancia avanzó.

'_Mi padre… así que sabe lo que me pasó hoy… lo repito…Mi vida es un asco en estos momentos, ¿Qué será de mí? ¿Qué haré sin mis poderes? ¿Cómo se lo diré a Kurosaki y ellos? Pensándolo bien ¿Tengo que decirlo? No, a ellos seguramente no les importará' _Ishida cerró sus ojos, no podía enfocar nada por lo tanto era una pérdida de tiempo y energía tenerlos abiertos.

-Ishida ¿Cómo te sientes? - Si no hubiera hablado Ishida ni siquiera hubiera recordado que él estaba ahí, era raro que Ichigo no hiciera su escándalo como siempre.

-Tu cómo crees Kurosaki – Ishida se encogió, el hablar también implicaba mucho dolor - ¿A caso luzco bien? – De verdad que Ichigo podía llegar a asombrar con su inteligencia ¿Cómo esperaba que estuviera después de que un automóvil lo atropellara?

-Cierto… fue estúpida la pregunta…lo siento – Por lo menos lo reconoció – Hey Ishida, ¿Por qué no quieres ver a tu padre? Seguramente estará preocupado por ti – Ichigo veía las expresiones de dolor en el rostro de Ishida.

-Lo dudo… - Ishida suspiró levemente, causando más dolor, si es que eso era posible – Kurosaki, probablemente solo esté cumpliendo con su "deber de médico" – Volvió a suspirar, golpeándose mentalmente por haberlo hecho sabiendo el dolor que implicaba.

-No lo entiendo Ishida, es tu padre después de todo – Ichigo no podía creer que para su padre Ishida no significara nada, forzosamente tenía que haber un tipo de reacción e incluso se atrevía a decir que su padre había hecho algún movimiento para que Ishida fuese atendido de inmediato.

-Hay cosas que no se entienden Kurosaki – Ishida dio por finalizada la conversación.

Ichigo suspiró y sonrió levemente, por lo menos Ishida parecía estar bien, volteó hacia la pequeña ventana y continuó con el viaje en silencio.

Al final la ambulancia llegó y bajaron a Ishida lentamente, lo llevaron rápidamente a las sala de radiografías, Ichigo entró a la habitación donde le indicaron que Ishida volvería, se quedó mirando el hospital, era bastante grande y a comparación de las demás habitaciones esta era para una sola persona y más espaciosa que las demás, era obvio que su padre tendría consideración por él. Entró al baño para mojarse la cara, todo había sido un fuerte impacto para él y sentía que debía despejarse un poco, estaba por salir cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió y varias personas entraron, Ichigo decidió permanecer quieto, asomándose levemente por el hueco de la puerta

-Doctor Ryuuken, Uryuu presenta una fractura en su brazo izquierdo, así como una fisura en una costilla, su cadera se encuentra en buen estado, el golpe no quebró ningún hueso por fortuna, el golpe en su cabeza no dañó el cerebro pero ha causado que su visión no sea clara, por último tiene raspones menores en su cara y espalda – Una enfermera de cabello castaño y apariencia amable estaba leyendo el reporte a un hombre de cabello blanco y de estatura grande, usaba lentes e Ichigo no tardó mucho para identificarlo como el padre de Ishida.

-Muy bien, ya sabes que hacer – dijo mientras se volteaba hacia Ishida, la mujer asintió y salió, cerrando tras de sí.

-A caso no sabes cruzar la calle Uryuu – Su tono era frio y carente de emociones, a Ichigo le sorprendió oírlo hablar así.

Ishida permaneció con la vista clavada en la ventana.

-La enfermera te traerá todos los medicamentos que necesites, no hagas tontería y no intentes irte antes, no lo permitiré – El hombre tomó una de las bolsas de suero que colgaba e inyectó algo en él.

-No actúes como si te importara, estoy seguro que tienes cosas más importantes que hacer – Ishida no le miró ni por un momento.

-Así es, tengo otras cosas que hacer, pero ya me has escuchado Uryuu, no toleraré otro tipo de comportamiento – Dejó la bolsa y se giró con dirección a la puerta, saliendo sin decir nada más.

Ichigo se quedó sin palabras por la escena, no sabía que la relación entre ellos dos era tan mala.

-Kurosaki – Ichigo brincó al escuchar su nombre – Sal de ahí.

-Así que te diste cuenta – Ichigo salió del baño.

-Con ese reiatsu tan ridículamente descontrolado era obvio, me sorprende que Ryuuken no te haya dicho nada – Ishida miró la habitación.

-Inoue y Chad fueron por ropa para ti, te vez bastante ridículo con esa ropa de hospital – Ichigo sonrió mientras Ishida lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-Kurosaki, no hace falta que estén aquí – Ishida intentó sentarse un poco pero le fue imposible.

-No te estés moviendo tonto, tienes una costilla a punto de fracturarse y el brazo así – Colocó los cojines de manera en que Ishida quedaba parcialmente sentado.

-Kurosaki, te lo agradezco pero sé que tiene más cosas que hacer – Ishida insistió puesto que las primeras palabras parecían no haber llegado hasta el Shinigami.

-Te escuché la primera vez y déjame decirte que no me interesa – Ichigo sonrió burlón mientras se sentaba en un sillón.

Ishida rodó los ojos, su visión había mejorado muy levemente, no sabía si tenía sus lentes o no _' No tienen por qué estar aquí, no tienen por qué hacer esto, no tiene sentido… o tal vez sí, ahora lo veo, me tiene lástima por lo que me sucedió, por eso actúan así' _– Kurosaki, no necesito que me vean con lástima, no seré una carga – _'Por lo menos en este sentido no' _Se dijo mientras apretaba sus puños.

-Estúpido Quincy orgulloso – Ichigo miró con coraje – Nadie te tiene lástima, deberías de dormir, el golpe te dejó más tonto de lo que estabas.

Ishida se sorprendió de lo que le dijo pero se contuvo, se sentía bastante cansado y adolorido, pensó que dormir tal vez sería la mejor opción así que se acomodó y cerró los ojos.

Ichigo lo miró y sonrió, al poco rato entraron Inoue y Sado con cuidado, cargando una pequeña maleta, al ver a Ishida sonrieron y se sentaron en otro sillón.

_-Uryuu – la voz sonó frente a él, Ishida abrió los ojos lentamente, encontrándose con un cielo azul, no un techo blanco – Uryuu, apresúrate._

_Ishida se incorporó, notando que todo dolor y heridas habían desaparecido – ¿Sen-Sei? – cierto anciano de mirada amable y suaves expresiones estaba parado a unos cuantos metros de él, caminó lo más rápido que pudo y se detuvo delante de él._

_-Uryuu, lanza una flecha – El anciano hablo tranquilamente._

_-Pero sensei…mis poderes se han…ido – Ishida inclinó la cabeza con tristeza y vergüenza._

_-Entonces no vales como Quincy – Esta vez la dulce voz sonó dura y fría._

_Ishida alzó la mirada sorprendido - ¿Sensei? – no creía lo que sus oídos acababan de escuchar._

_-Un Quincy que no puede lanzar flechas no merece tener si quiera el nombre de Quincy, no merece tener el apellido Ishida – Su cara ya no era la misma de antes, era seria, fría, dura._

_-Pero…sensei yo – Ishida no sabía que decir, las lágrimas se comenzaban a formar en sus ojos, era como si todo lo que había estado pensando se hubiera proyectado y su mismo abuelo se lo decía._

_-Te desconozco_

_-¡SENSEI!_

_Continuará…_

* * *

**Pues hasta aquí el cap :D Espero les guste y recuerden por favor dejarme su opinión, un review significa mucho para nosotros, ya sea una crítica o alguna otra cosa, nos ayuda a mejorar y darles mejores contenidos :D**

**Pobre Ishida lo atropellaron ;_; **

**Espero les haya gustado y nos leemos pronto**

**Sayonara!**

**(Dejen reviews por favor (~*-*)~)**


End file.
